The purpose of this project is to develop animal models for the clinical condition of strabismus. These animal models can then be employed to determine the role of various potential etiologic factors in strabismus. We have already made some progress toward these goals. As a first step, we have developed several experimental procedures which induce strabismus in the cat. These include, among others: (1) removing the visual cortex early in life; (2) rearing kittens under conditions in which one eye is made myopic; (3) rearing cats in darkness and then allowing them normal exposure. Our objectives now are to use such preparations to: (1) define the experimental conditions under which strabismus develops; (2) to devise ways to cure experimentally-induced strabismus; (3) to determine whether there is a critical period during the animal's life for the development of strabismus; (4) to study the consequences of removing parts of the animal's brain for the development of strabismus; (5) to determine the relationship between ocular refractive errors, amblyopia, and strabismus.